Las sorpresas de la vida
by ariadna-pinilla
Summary: Bella és mejor amiga de Jake, entonces llegan otra vez los Cullen a la ciudad y Bella se enamora de Edward, a Edward lo han dañado demasiado y no cree en el amor, pero Bella le abrira los ojos. Es mi primer fic, no sean malas.
1. Chapter 1

Las Presentaciones.

Pov Bella

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me acostumbran a llamar Bella. Vivo con mis padres: Charlie Swan y Reneé Swan en un pequeño pueblo de Washington cuyo nombre pertenece a Forks. Tengo 18 años de edad. Mi mejor amigo se llama Jacob, vive en la Push.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que aparecieron los Cullen por el pueblo. Por los rumores del pueblo, ya estuvieron viviendo durante una estancia de tiempo corta. Nadie sabe el porqué de que se fueran.

-Jake quien son los Cullen?- le pregunte a mi amigo una vez que estábamos sentados en el suelo de la playa.

-Es famosa gracias a su padre, Carlisle Cullen- ese nombre me sonaba familiar- trabaja en el hospital.

-Ah, si ya se quien es Carlisle Cullen, pero jamás me entere de que tubo hijos con Esme- yo apreciaba muchísimo a Esme, era muy amable.

-La señora Cullen, no puede tener hijos, son adoptados, pero ella los trata como si lo fueran.

Me sentí triste por la pobre mujer.

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunte curiosa-

-Son: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Halle, Jasper Halle. Aunque Emmett y Rosalie salen juntos y Alice y Jasper también.

Ahora sentía más curiosidad por conocerlos que antes.

-Ya llegaron-dijo sonriendo mientras yo giraba el rostro para ver aquellas personas que bajaban del vehículo- Hey chicos, acérquense!

Los Cullen miraron a Jacob mientras se acercaban poco a poco. Una chica un poco bajita con los pelos mirando a diferentes direcciones vino corriendo a darme un abrazo, el cual yo le respondí por educación.

-Hola Bella, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, soy Alice y él es mi novio: Jasper.-el chico rubio me sonrió- Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti-me sonrió, esa chica me empezaba a caer bien- seremos buenas amigas

-Si Alice, yo también lo espero.

-Bella ellos son los Cullen, espero que te lo pases bien.

Mire a todos y me fije en unos ojos en concreto, me sonrió haciendo que en mis mejillas apareciera un gran sonrojo.

-Uy! Nuestra Bellita se sonrojo por la mirada de Eddie-rio locamente Emmett- Hola Bellita, soy Emmett y esta es mi novia Rose-abrazo a Rosalie por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Callate Emmett , pobre Bella-dijo sonriéndome Rose- Este es Edward es tímido pero creo que se llevaran bien-rio-

**Chiquis no me maten, actualizo cada día, o intentare, es mi primer fic, no sean malas.**


	2. Capítol 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.

Espero que os guste, si tienen alguna duda envienme un mensaje.

Esta historia se la dedico a Narraly, espero que te guste.

Planes.

Pov Edward

Esa chica me fascinaba, Bella era indescriptible, pero el estúpido de mi hermano siempre tenía que hablar, pero también me hico gracia porque Bella se sonrojo. Era preciosa cuando se sonrojaba, pero yo ya no confió en nadie por culpa de una persona que me destrozo el corazón:

**Flashback:**

**"**_Estaba contento de que porfin pudiera estar un rato con Tanya, pero llege a la puerta de su casa, la abri y parecia desierta salvo a los gritos que procedian de su cuarto. Sigilosamente arrime mi orega a su puerta y oi gemidos y gritos. Enojado abri la puerta de su cuarto y me encontre con ella cabalgando encima del pene de mi mejor amigo. Tanya me vio y paro los movimientos:_

_-Eddie...yo...te lo puedo explicar._

_-No necesito que me expliques nada Tanya, con eso me dijiste suficiente, fui un estupido al creer que tu me querias, pero ya no sera asi, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo- sali enojado de alli y cerre la puerta de golpe cogiendo mi Volvo-._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Desde ese dia me prometi no volver a confiar en nadie.

**Pov Alice**

Tenia que hacer que Edward olvidara lo que paso con Tanya, no aguanto ver asi a mi hermano, creo que Bella es buena para el, pero el esta obsesionado en no confiar en ninguna chica, eso me dolia, tengo de hacer lo que este en mi mano por poder abrir los ojos a Edward.

**Pov Emmett**

Bellita me encanta, creo que es la persona adecuada para nuestro Eddie.

-Rose, Bella seria perfecta para Eddie, asi dejaria de estar tan frio y timido con la gente, me da verguenza salir con el a la calle- dije en broma-

Rose se rio a carcajadas limpias- Emmett no seas estupido, pero yo tambien creo que Bella es buena para Edward, pero sabes lo que le hizo Tanya, el ya dijo que no volveria a confiar en ninguna chica Emmett, sera muy dificil hacer que Edward se pueda enamorar de Bella, por eso necesitamos la ayuda de Jake, es su mejor amigo, la conoce bien, podemos llamar a Jake para que hable con Bella y Bella haga abrir los ojos a nuestro Eddie, no crees?-me pregunto-

-Si cariño, creo que seria buena idea, ahora llamo a Jacob-dije cogiendo el celular y marcando su numero.

_*Si?-_me pregunto una voz somnolienta-

-Te desperte Jacob?-dije en tono de burla-

*_No Emmett, solo estaba soñando en que tu me llamaras-_dijo con sarcasmo en la voz, logrando que yo soltara una gran carcajada-_ que quieres oso?_

-Jake, necesito que hables con Bella, para que ella haga abrir los ojos a Edward.

_*Y, para que, si el dormido aqui soy yo, porque Bella necesitaria abrir los ojos a Edward cuando el esta despierto?-pregunto-_

-Idiota, no me referia a eso, me refiero a que Bella hable con Edward para que el deje de desconfiar en las mujeres. Bella seria buena para el, no cres?

*_Si, pero no creo que Bella lo logre, ella es timida, se puso roja, cuando miro a Edward, pero vale, hablare con ella, si no sale bien te matare oso._

Solte una carcajada bestial y vi a Edward bajar las escaleras.

-Jake te dejo, que el amargado bajo ya las escaleras-dije riendo-

_*Ok ok, ahora hablare con Bella, adios oso._

_-Adios Jake.  
_

**Chicas espero que hos haya gustado, acabaran juntos? no?**

**Jejejeje nunca se sabe. Los quiero.**


End file.
